The Crucifixion
by Ms.GrinAndCry
Summary: Giotto was reading the Bible, when he falls asleep. What dream will haunt him this time? Please, its's religious, so don't take it too hard.
1. Chapter 1

The Crucifixion.

Giotto yawned, and stretched out his legs on the table. He flipped through the old, worn Bible carelessly, his gaze bored and uninterested.

He sighed.

_I'm Roman Catholic, I understand. But I don't see a reason for a Mafioso to read this, specially __**because **__they're Mafioso…_ He thought as he closed the Bible, and closed his eyes as well.

His mind wandered, and soon, he was lost among his deepest dreams…

"_**Giotto."**_ A voice echoed on his head, an old, tired voice which sent chills down his spine. He could barely make it out, but his Hyper Intuition was rocketing over the ceiling.

Again, the voice came. "_**Giotto." **_It breathed.

Soon, without the slightest clue, he found himself alone in a barren desert, wearing an old, tattered blouse, and khaki pants. Before him, sheep and lambs made their way across the desert, to where, he knew not.

Giotto, now deeply startled, looked at his hands. He was holding a stick, and something like a whistle.

_Am I the shepherd, then?_ He asked himself quite confused.

Abruptly, off in the far distance, he heard chaos nearing him. He recognized some voices. Angry, furious voices. Shouting, wailing, and crying.

_What's all this?_ He frowned as he looked on.

Soon, the crowd had caught up to him, and he had totally forgotten this was a dream.

The crowd shouted, and he followed the angry folk.

And so, up they went, onto a solemn hill named Golgotha, where three enormous, wooden crosses resided.

It was then when Giotto notice the disdain the men directed towards a petite man, who crawled on the floor, his whole body covered in gashes, in bruises, _in blood._

Giotto, horrified at the atrocious actions of the villagers, stared at the man, whose brown eyes seemed so old and did not match his young and handsome face.

_What has this man done to be treated so horribly?_ Giotto thought dismayed.

As if in cue, the man looked up, and met his eyes.

He smiled, through all his pain and suffering, a forgiving and loving smile, so pure unlike anything else.

And his mouth opened, and words so sweet and untainted spilled, "_Do you love me?"_ he whispered.

Giotto was struck speechless.

_This man…this man…! _He thought, his eyes heavy with upcoming tears.

Not two heartbeats passed, before various guards kicked the man on the ribs.

The man howled in pain.

Giotto winced.

One of the soldiers, of strong build and solemn eyes, grabbed the small man and howled him into an empty cross.

More soldiers aided him, and soon, one, the youngest it seemed, brought out a piece of metal that shone under the bright, merciless sun.

A nail.

The soldier took the man's arm, and placed it over the cross, where it belongs. He took the nail from the younger soldier, and got out a hammer.

_Tack! Tack!...__**Tack!**_

The man's screams filled Giotto's ears.

The cold-hearted monster grabbed another nailed, and took aim.

_Tack! Tack!...__**Tack!**_ Again, the man screamed, and sobbed.

Giotto stared, aghast.

The man's eyes slipped towards his direction, and again, his gaze locked on his.

The soldier, then straightened the man's legs, and in one furious shock, the hammer went deep into the bone.

_Tack!...__**TACK!**_

Giotto's whole body was shaking, trembling.

_Oh my God, w-why…?_ He thought.

The soldiers heaved the cross upwards, and planted it into the earth.

They jeered and daunted the man.

The man's head was bleeding, and the crown of thorns was falling to the side.

The man, Jesus, looked at Giotto, and once again, smiled.

"_Do you love me?"_ he whispered.

Giotto, again, was struck speechless.

The man gazed upwards, at the sky, and asked, "_Why have you forsaken me?"_

Giotto looked around.

Man laughing and sneering, woman wailing, children crying…**why?**

Suddenly, thunder struck, and the civilians got rowdier.

Jesus looked down, and up again, "_Forgive them, for they know not what they do."_ He glanced to the sides, at his companions in death.

His ragged breath shook the earth, and Jesus looked down.

He looked at Giotto.

But Giotto knew better.

He wasn't looking **at** him, he was looking **into **him, into his very heart and soul.

The man smiled gently, and whispered for the last time, "_Do you__love me? __**Because this is how much I love you…"**_

Slowly, his head rested lightly on his chest.

And then, thunder shook the earth, and Giotto, awake.

His eyes were wild, aghast, completely miserable. He looked out the window, and realized it was raining.

The rain poured down like goblets of blood.

* * *

><p>I hope ya guys liked this. ==" Don't mean to insult any one or anything like that, ok? So please don't take it to heart.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The Last Supper

The Last Supper.

Giotto's fingers moved slowly and graciously across the keys of the piano; a sad, low melody emitting from the instrument.

His eyelashes fluttered as he closed and opened his eyes. His body moved to the rhythm of the music, his head tilting this way and that.

Soon, his mind had wandered.

He was now hidden among shadows, in an old, cavern-like household. The air smelled like rain, and voices drifted slowly into his ears.

Giotto glanced to his right, and saw 12 men sitting in a long, wooden table, chattering and arguing.

They wore robes, and somehow they did not seem to notice him.

Giotto watched.

Suddenly, the wind shifted, and the men fell silent. They were all looking towards a wooden door, which now was wide open, letting the wind pour into the house.

A man walked n, and glory shone upon his back.

He walked towards the table, and sat between them.

Suddenly, a small, bearded men looked at him, and mumbled, "There is no food."

The brunette looked at him, and smiled kindly.

He gave a prayer, and opened a casket, filled only with _one _piece of bread.

He took the bread, broke it, and said, _"Eat this; for this is my body which is broken for you."_

Giotto watched in fascination as the bread was handed down among the men.

The young men then glanced at Giotto, and he froze.

_C-can he see me…? _He thought.

But the man, Jesus, then took a cup of wine and handed it among his men.

Giotto didn't know what, but he could feel something coming…something.

Jesus's honey-soaked voice said_, "Drink this; for this is my blood which is shed for you and many…" _

Just as Judas Iscariot finished drinking, he excused himself and left the room.

Jesus closed his eyes, and Giotto could've swore he saw the man in tears…

Jesus stood, and raised his voice, "_I give to you a new commandment," _his eyes locked on Giotto, "_that you love one another," _his gaze slowly followed his disciples eyes, and he raised his head towards the sky, "_even as I have loved you…"_

For a second, Jesus looked at Giotto, his eyes gentle and forgiving, as he said, "..._**that you also love one another."**_

Giotto's breath caught on his throat.

The disciples stood, and took Jesus's hands on their own, and they sang.

Low harmonies and high mixed together into an eerie and beautiful psalm.

Giotto's ears were filled with music, and his sight went blurry.

He could still hear the voices as he played the last few notes on the piano.

And above all those voices, one strong and clear one, sung, "_**May God be with you."**_


End file.
